The manufacture of discharge end chute members for liquid-liquid extraction settlers from fibre-reinforced plastic composite is known in the prior art where manufacture occurs by hand lamination. In a known chute arrangement there is normally two chutes side by side that are open at the top, one of which serves as an overflow chute, whereby the lighter solution phase can enter the chute over the overflow edge. The other chute collects the heavier solution phase exiting via rise apertures in the bottom of the chute as an underflow.
The problem is that the manufacture of chutes by hand laminating is very laborious, time-consuming and expensive. A further problem is the fact that in a chute arrangement where the chutes are open at the top, reinforcement and support structures are required to stiffen and support the chutes. Additionally, scaffolding has had to be built on top of the chutes as an access platform.
A further difficulty is that an overflow into an open chute causes mist emissions, which spread into the surrounding atmosphere, degrading working conditions. Furthermore, the phase overflowing into the open chute is exposed to oxidation, which increases solution costs.